disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flintheart Glomgold
Flintheart Glomgold is Scrooge McDuck's arch-nemesis, primarily because Glomgold is jealous of Scrooge's wealth, and desperately wants to steal the title of "World's Richest Duck" from Scrooge, but so far has only managed to maintain his status as "World's Second Richest Duck" (though that title is in somewhat dispute with another of Scrooge's adversaries, John D. Rockerduck). Flintheart will attempt any possible underhanded deed in order to defeat Scrooge, and will often hire such thugs as Pete or the Beagle Boys to do his dirty work. Under Carl Barks' authorship, Glomgold hailed from South Africa, where he made his fortune in diamond mining. However, when he debuted in DuckTales, it had been during the 1980s and the U.S. government had tensions with the Republic of South Africa. Wishing to avoid controversy, as South Africa had been associated with apartheid and not with diamonds at that time, the Disney animators changed Glomgold's nationality from South African to Scottish. Another departure from the comics was that Glomgold is also notoriously stingy as is Scrooge, but even more so, whereas Scrooge at least will be generous with his money on occasion. The animated Glomgold was shown as a big spender. This may have been an amalgamation of another one of Scrooge's rivals, John Rockerduck, who was never shown in Ducktales. The animated Flintheart Glomgold was voiced by Hal Smith. Personality Selfish, dishonest and incredibly greedy. His goal is to become the world's richest duck but the thing that makes him such a cruel duck is the fact that he'll cross every line to achieve this. Even to the point were he might even try to murder Scrooge. He cares for no one other than himself acting as a loner at some points. In the comics Glomgold wears an ascot and black coat. This shows how different Flintheart really is from Scrooge. Unlike Scrooge who does not believe in obtaining money through dishonesty, which has resulted in having many loved ones, Flintheart makes immoral decisions, which has resulted in him not having any emotional ties to any possible friends or family members. In Ducktales, he wore a kilt, tartan and tam o'shanter. In the comics he owns a money bin that mirrors Scrooge's, however it is in the middle of a South African jungle as opposed to Scrooge's which is in the center of Duckburg. While Scrooge's money bin is almost all cash, Glomgold's is a mix of cash and precious gems, particularly diamonds. Appearances DuckTales Glomgold serves as the main antagonist of the series making recurring appearances all major voiced by Hal Smith. Like the comics, Glomgold is trying his best in becoming the world's richest duck. He makes his series debut in the second part of the pilot, "Treasure of the Golden Suns", in which Scrooge and his nephews find a map to a sunken treasure. Glomgold teams up with a villain named El Capitan to stop McDuck and gain the treasure for themselves. He would later go on to scheme and battle McDuck in several episodes. Some of his schemes include framing Scrooge for theft and having him arrested, banishing Scrooge to a remote island through the power of a genie, or even using Scrooge's own employees to work for him. He was also given John D. Rockerduck's habit of eating his hat when defeated by Scrooge. Darkwing Duck Glomgold makes a cameo appearance in the Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", along with the Beagle Boys and Magica DeSpell, among the bidders for the secret S.H.U.S.H. agent list. Gallery Scrooge confront Glomgold.jpg|Flintheart is confronted by Scrooge in his first appearance, The Second-Richest Duck. 2-flintheart-glomgold.jpg 292350-190178-flintheart-glomgold_super.gif richest-fictional-characters-Flintheart-Glomgold.jpg scroogevsflintheart.jpg Flintheart_Glomgold_-_DuckTales.jpg flintheart01.png flintheart02.jpg flintheart03.jpg flintheart04.jpg flintheart05.jpg Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Glomgold_playing_horseshoe.jpg|Glomgold's cameo in Darkwing Duck Darkwing Duck - 50 - In Like Blunt - YouTube2.jpg|Glomgold with several other villains in Darkwing Duck Young_Glomgold.jpg|A young Flintheart Glomgold, from The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. Glomgold&ElCap.jpg Glomgol&ScroogeLouDewHue.jpg Glomgold &Scrooge.png FethryGlomgoldLudwig.png|Glomgold's cameo in "Dangerous Currency" -scrooge-glomgold.jpg 454870-vlcsnap 00265.jpg 454785-vlcsnap 00075.jpg 454784-vlcsnap 00073.jpg 454782-vlcsnap 00068.jpg 454780-vlcsnap 00062.jpg 454778-vlcsnap 00057.jpg External links * Disney's HooZoo - Flintheart Glomgold Category:Characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Comic characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Rich people Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Traitors Category:Animated characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters